


Not As We

by Leloi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bed Slave, M/M, Mirror Universe, Naked James T Kirk, Pon Farr, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence in the room was almost deafening, alone with only his own breath and the occasional jingle of his chain.</p><p>“This is your new captain, Spock.”  The PA made Jim jump.  “Captain Pike has met with an unfortunate accident.  The one to deal with the body will have the honor of being my second in command.”</p><p>Jim looked to the door and then to Pike.  Cautiously he got up and pulled the dagger from Pike’s belt along with his blaster.  Aiming, he fired.  The body glowed and disappeared just as the door to the recreation room opened.  The helmsman, Sulu appeared, followed by Uhura.  They both stared at him in surprise.</p><p>“You…?”  Uhura began, staring at the bed slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. Some dark corner of my brain, I suppose. I've never written a Mirror-verse fic based on Jim before. Until now. 
> 
> Warnings for: Mirror-verse violence, mentions of under-aged bed slaves. Lots of semen. 
> 
> Towards the end I saw "Beyond" so there's some unrequited feels in there too.
> 
> I'm just going to keep the relationship label the way it is. This story is about Mirror Jim and his relationship with Mirror Spock. No one else matters except as background noise.

“Dance.” Captain Pike commanded, tugging on the chain dangling in front of him. “Come on! Dance!”

Jim closed his eyes and swayed from side to side, lifting his arms over his head as he created a snaking figure. His body was completely naked aside from patterns of body paint down his limbs. Slowly he rotated around, the long chain attached to his collar caught around his bare feet.

The crew in the recreation room cheered, lifting their cups of ale as Jim rotated his naked hips. Someone beat on a drum and he swayed in time to their rhythm. 

“That’s enough.” Pike growled and yanked on the chain, causing Jim to stumble.

Jim caught his balance and stepped out of the chain encircling his feet to step down onto a bench and then onto the floor. Immediately he was pulled into Pike’s lap.

Pike pushed his hand between Jim’s thighs and fondled his exposed cock. “Uhura! Sing for us.”

Uhura took a moment to look surprised before she took her place on top of the table. Like most of the ISS Enterprise women she wore very little. A halter top barely contained her breasts and her skirt was high and split to the waist, exposing her thighs. A knee high pair of boots covered the most skin. Her song began and she sang for the crew.

Pike used his free hand to burrow under Jim’s ass, his fingers tugging on the butt plug. It reacted to his fingerprints and released. Carefully he set the device on the table for all the crew to see as he undid his trousers and pulled Jim onto his own cock. The bed slave was prepared for him and he easily slid in.

Jim gave a soft grunt as he settled.

“Are you interrupting, Uhura’s song?” Pike asked.

The room went dangerously quiet.

“Pet?” Pike prompted.

“No, Master.” Jim answered.

“I heard you grunt. Continue, Uhura… I think my pet needs to show you a little respect. Let him clean your boots with his tongue.” Pike pushed Jim forward so he was barely holding onto the bench and the table. “Go ahead… Lick.”

Cautiously Jim did as he was told, licking the leather.

“Sing.” Pike commanded as he began to thrust into Jim’s body.

Uhura only spared her captain and his bed slave a glance before she focused on the crowd. She sang. As she neared the end of her song she felt something wet touch her thigh. Uhura didn’t have to look down to know that the captain had pulled out and ejaculated on Jim’s back, some of it hitting her thigh and boot.

“That was lovely, Uhura. Wasn’t that lovely?” Pike addressed the crew.

The crew raised their cups and cheered.

“Leave. All of you.” Pike commanded.

Quickly the room evacuated. Uhura climbed down and hastily followed them out, leaving only the captain and his bed slave.

“You were warned.” Pike murmured quietly to the man who still waited, bent over the table.

“Yes, Master.” Jim whispered, closing his eyes.

Pike reached for the butt plug. And then he went still and cried out. Clutching his ears, he fell to the floor in agony.

Jim slowly looked back over his shoulder at his master, confused and worried that it was merely a test in order to punish him again. The blood flowing from Pike’s ears, eyes and nose showed it wasn’t a test. The slave sat on the bench and watched as Pike fell prone on the ground and didn’t move again.

The silence in the room was almost deafening, alone with only his own breath and the occasional jingle of his chain.

“This is your new captain, Spock.” The PA made Jim jump. “Captain Pike has met with an unfortunate accident. The one to deal with the body will have the honor of being my second in command.”

Jim looked to the door and then to Pike. Cautiously he got up and pulled the dagger from Pike’s belt along with his blaster. Aiming, he fired. The body glowed and disappeared just as the door to the recreation room opened. The helmsman, Sulu appeared, followed by Uhura. They both stared at him in surprise.

“You…?” Uhura began, staring at the bed slave.

Sulu marched across the room and held out his hand. “Give me the blaster. You are a bed slave. Do you really think you are fit to command a starship?” Passively Jim gave him the blaster and Sulu smiled at him. “Good boy.” And with that he left the rec room.

Uhura lingered for a moment more, staring at the bed slave with mild concern. “You should probably return to the captain’s cabin before your new master gets there.”

Jim slowly crossed the room, the end of his chain trailing behind him. As he passed Uhura at the door she caught the chain and coiled it up enough so it wouldn’t drag. Silently she passed the coil to him. Jim continued down the hall, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. It was odd for him to be out in the halls without anyone leading him on his chain. For a moment he wished that Uhura had guided him back to the captain’s cabin… But she had not. The solo walk was frightening. All crew members were armed with both a dagger and a blaster. Jim was naked with his chain in one hand and Pike’s dagger in the other. The dagger made him feel a little bit safer. But Pike had always warned that the crew was one breath away from taking the bed slave as their own… Thus the need for the butt plug. Jim stopped. He had forgotten the butt plug. For a moment he wondered if he would be in trouble, returning to the cabin without it. But Pike was dead and gone. There would be no fingerprint to release it. With that thought Jim continued until he reached the cabin. 

The guards standing outside ignored him as the door automatically let him in. They knew where he belonged.

Jim set the dagger down on the table and entered the bathroom. His back was still covered in Pike’s semen. Captain Spock would want a fresh slave. Jim dropped the chain as he stood under the water to wash. Carefully he washed his hair and his body until he no longer felt sticky. Using a towel he rubbed his body and his hair. Finally he dried the chain so it would not drip water everywhere. Depositing the towel in the recycler he returned to the main cabin, surprised to find the new captain already there.

Captain Spock held Pike’s dagger, studying it from all angles. “It is curious…”

“Master?” Jim passively stood where he was.

“The former captain was dealt with before Sulu arrived at the recreation room and yet he took credit for the cleanup.”

Jim remained silent. Many years a slave taught him that when in doubt he should keep his mouth shut.

“Sulu gave me Pike’s blaster to prove his actions. But he neglected to give me the dagger. You have it. Is there something you would like to tell me?”

“A bed slave is not fit to command a starship.” Jim answered quietly.

“I know you did as I asked and he took credit for it.” Spock set the dagger back on the table and indicated the bed. “Will you please sit down?”

Jim crossed the room, dragging the chain behind him. Carefully he sat upon the bed.

“You are James Tiberius Kirk… Son of the Failure, George Kirk.” The word failure was spoke with a capital F, for it was a title given by the emperor.

“Yes.”

“Tell me, James Tiberius Kirk, how did you end up being a bed slave? You were born free in space.”

Jim shrugged. “I was raised on Terra. When I stole my father’s car and crashed it I was sent to Tarsus IV where I was chosen by Kodos to be his bed slave.”

“How old were you?”

Jim shrugged. “Thirteen. I was with him for two years. After the massacre the Empire showed up. Pike claimed me as his own. I have been with him for ten years.”

“You missed one detail.” Spock smirked. “I have studied Tarsus IV. When the Empire arrived they found you chained to Kodos’ bed. Kodos lay dead beside you. He had been strangled.”

Jim bit his bottom lip. 

“When I asked that Pike’s body be destroyed you obeyed without hesitation. You had no loyalty to him as you had no loyalty to Kodos. You saw the opportunity to rid yourself of a master and took it.”

Jim bowed his head.

“You have no loyalty to me.” Spock leaned against the desk, arms crossed over his chest. “You might stab me in my sleep.”

“I would not.” Jim shook his head.

Spock chuckled softly. “If you must stab me, stab me here.” His hand indicated his side. “That is where my heart is. Make it a clean, swift death.”

“Was Pike a clean, swift death?” Jim queried softly.

“Pike? No. He died in agony. He deserved what he got.” Spock stood again. “You are a bed slave. You belong to whomever kills your previous owner. You have no skills other than bed slave.”

“I can clean.”

“Clean?” Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I kept our cabin clean.”

Spock looked about and nodded. “Nevertheless… Unlike the rest of the crew you do not know how to run a starship.” His footsteps brought him to the bed and he reached out to touch the collar. “How long have you had this on?”

“Captain Pike replaced it every year.” Jim answered, obediently moved his head aside so Spock could examine it.

“The skin underneath is raw.” Spock observed as he undid the collar and pulled it off. Examining it, he traced the edges where there was blood. “It looks painful.”

“Slave collars aren’t meant to be comfortable. They are meant to control the slave.”

Spock tossed the collar away. It made a metallic jingling sound as it hit the floor. “No more collars.”

Jim blinked and cautiously touched his raw neck for the first time in over a decade. His new master was certainly bizarre.

“Pike used a butt plug on you. Where is it?”

“The recreation room.” Jim answered, apprehensive. 

Spock waved it away. “Someone will get rid of it. What did he use it for?”

“So no one else could take me when I was outside the cabin… Also it kept me open and slick because I was too tight.”

Spock shook his head. “You will no longer need to wear one.”

Jim stared down at himself, suddenly feeling very naked without the weight of the chain. “Yes, Master.”

Spock knelt on the floor before Jim, looking up at him with his hands on the bed slave’s knees. “Look at me, James.”

Jim blinked and focused on Spock’s face. 

“A bed slave cannot be set free. Nor can they be given clothing. They are to wear a collar outside of their master’s chamber.” Gently his hand reached up to touch Jim’s neck. “I will have Doctor McCoy repair the damage and I will find something else to use as a collar that symbolizes your situation but will not cause discomfort. Is that acceptable?”

Jim nodded, his eyes focusing on his master’s lips.

“As long as I am captain I will take care of you. I understand your situation. I am aware that if I were to reject you then another in the crew may claim you and they are unlikely to be kind to you. I offer you my protection as your master. Is that acceptable?”

Jim nodded again. “Yes, Master.”

“I am pleased.” Spock stood up again and picked up Pike’s dagger, looking it over for a time.

Jim sat still. It seemed most of his life he kept still. Spock’s hand appeared in front of his face, holding the dagger in the palm of his hand. Jim blinked at it.

“Take it.” Spock prompted.

Perhaps it was a test, like so many other tests. Jim did not take it.

“I am giving it to you.” Spock placed it on the bed beside Jim. “Everyone should be able to protect themselves. There is no rule that says a bed slave cannot be armed in self-defense.”

“Where will I keep it?” Jim asked, looking down at his naked body.

“Perhaps a belt?” Spock suggested. “Or strapped to your thigh? I will research what other bed slaves use.” And with that he sat at the desk and began to work through a pile of paperwork, leaving Jim to stare at the dagger.

^.~

Jim walked behind his master. No chain connected them. Around his throat was a beautiful choker necklace that hinted at being a collar. A thin length of chain hung down against his sternum where an emerald green pendant weighed it down to rest between his nipples. About the slave’s waist was another chain with jewels that dangled and jingled as he walked. A dagger was strapped to his right upper thigh in a golden sheath. It was not unknown for wealthy masters to bestow their bed slaves with such wealthy jewelry. It was a visual clue the bed slave was favored and treasured. Body paint on his limbs were Vulcan words traced onto him by his master’s own hand. From shoulders to wrists, thighs to ankle and along Jim’s spine were phrases of ownership and adoration. Jim followed his master with a bounce in his step, pleased when the crew stopped to stare as they passed by. For the first time in his life he felt beautiful.

They came to the bridge and Captain Spock sat on his chair. Lightly he patted his left thigh to cue Jim to sit. Captains with slaves often brought them on the bridge to show off their power and wealth to everyone. It was a display of power to face the universe with a slave on your lap or beside your chair. When crew needed to be reminded of that power a slave was in easy reach to demonstrate the sexual prowess of their captain.

There was no doubt that Jim was a bed slave and yet he had not been asked to serve in Spock’s bed. It had been over a week since Pike was killed and Spock promoted. In that time McCoy had been called to make sure he was healthy and healed. At night Spock declined sleeping, opting instead to sit in the corner and meditate. There hadn’t been any fondles or groping.

For a few days Jim wondered if Spock would ignore him for the rest of his life. But then the jewelry arrived and he was amazed at the amount of wealth that had been given to him. The jewelry was for when they left the cabin. Jim went without any adornment while inside the cabin. Spock didn’t seem to mind or care. 

The cabin was finally warm enough. Pike liked a little chill which always made Jim cold. Spock raised the temperature, making it easy for Jim to keep up with the cleaning.

And then the day came that Spock placed the jewelry on Jim and said, “You are coming with me to the bridge.” It sent an excited shiver down his spine in a way Pike never could.

Spock made him feel proud… And attractive. Jim was no longer a convenient hole to be used as a power display, he was a status symbol and he liked that idea.

“We are being hailed.” Uhura informed the captain. “Visual.”

“On view screen.” Spock commanded.

The view screen switched from stars to an old Vulcan. His hair and his beard were both grey and his skin wrinkled. For a long moment he stared with a surprised look on his face.

“Unknown vessel…” Spock began.

“Jim.” The Vulcan gasped. “You are alive.”

Jim blinked at the old Vulcan on the screen. Then he looked to his master. “I have never met this Vulcan before, Master.”

“Master?” The other Vulcan echoed.

Spock gently tapped at Jim’s thigh, indicating he wanted Jim to move. Jim obeyed and knelt beside Spock’s chair. “Who are you?” Spock demanded.

The old Vulcan frowned. “That is… Complicated.”

“I will fire on your ship.” Spock offered.

“I will explain… But not like this. Let me beam aboard. I will come to you unarmed and tell you my story. You may kill me if you do not believe me.”

Spock waved at his crew. “Very well. You may beam aboard.” 

Jim followed Spock to the transporter room and watched as the old Vulcan materialized. Immediately he raised his hands in surrender and allowed Spock’s bodyguards to check him for weapons. There were none.

“Leave us.” Spock ordered the transporter engineers and his bodyguards. They obeyed. “Tell me who you are.”

“Hear me out. I am you, Spock… From a future timeline. I have been brought to the past.”

Spock frowned at those words. “I do not believe you.”

“In my timeline we were attacked by a Romulan ship called the Narada. They entered a black hole. I followed. In your history was there ever a Romulan ship called the Narada?”

“That…” Jim began, but stopped. Nervously he looked to his master. 

Spock studied Jim for a moment before addressing the other Vulcan. “The Narada appeared 25 years ago. It was intercepted by the Kelvin. The Kelvin failed. The captain, George Kirk, was a coward and he attempted to retreat. They were destroyed with only a small number of survivors, including Kirk’s woman and newborn son. The Narada continued to Terra where it was eventually destroyed, but not before it took out a significant portion of the Empire. The Emperor was killed and his son took his place. Kirk was named a Failure for not stopping the Narada when he had the chance.”

“And that is why James Kirk is a bed slave?” The old Vulcan raised an eyebrow as his eyes traveled down Jim’s naked body.

“You know the fate of those who fall out of favor. They have no protection.” Spock answered. “George Kirk’s son had no protection against being placed into slavery.”

“You do not believe me.” The old Vulcan sighed.

“Time travel is difficult to prove.” Spock answered.

“We could meld. I will show you my mind.” 

Spock slowly nodded. Both Vulcans reached out to each other and then in an instant they stepped away, gasping for air. “You killed him!” Spock snarled. “You killed your James Kirk!”

“I had to!” The older Vulcan answered. “He would have taken the Emperor’s place!”

“You considered arriving with a blaster and killing my James!” Spock responded.

Jim looked between the two Vulcans in horror and positioned himself behind his master.

“I see now that that would have been completely unnecessary. This Jim Kirk is nothing like the one I knew. He is a pale shadow… An inferior imitation. The man I knew had passion and skill.”

“That is not true.” Spock rubbed his face. “He has instincts to survive.”

“That is why you ache for him.” The old Vulcan rubbed his own forehead. 

“If you harm him I will kill you.” Spock growled. “He is not yours.”

“I see that now.” The old Vulcan raised his hands in surrender. “What will you do with me?”

“You told the truth. You really are from an alternate future. What shall I do with you?” Spock crossed his arms over his chest.

“You know I will never betray you. Take me as a member of your crew. I have nowhere else to go and I will be completely at your mercy.”

Spock made a face. “Very well.”

And so began the alliance between two Vulcans named Spock. 

^.~

Time passed on the ISS Enterprise. The older Spock may have been an elder, but he was deadly. Any who attempted to take out the captain found themselves in battle with a very angry old Vulcan. The loyalty the old Vulcan showed to the captain was immediately noticed by the crew. Many were not prepared for the changes in loyalties and were quickly incapacitated.

The most significant change was that the loyalty seemed to be mutual. In the crew’s minds there was no reason for it and it left them baffled. Some started the rumor that the old Vulcan was actually Captain Spock’s father or grandfather. That was the only way they could accept the quick alliance. Why else would Spock allow the old Vulcan to escort his bed slave around the ship? Allowing a bed slave out of the cabin without their master was unheard of. And yet it happened frequently. The crew tried not to stare and risk injury by being too curious.

“What was your James Kirk like?” Jim asked one day as he followed the elder through the halls of the ship.

“Ruthless.” Old Spock grunted. “He wanted it all.”

“What was ‘it’?” Jim queried.

“Money, power… Women. My Jim loved his women.”

“He was never a bed slave?”

Old Spock stopped and looked back at the naked man who followed him. “James Kirk commanded everything, including his bed. He would never lay passive as someone used him for pleasure. He took pleasure, demanded it.”

Jim blushed, trying to imagine demanding anything from Pike or Kodos… Or Spock. Spock never even touched him except when it was absolutely necessary. That was quite a feat considering that Jim was always naked.

Old Spock stepped closer, looking the slave over carefully. “Have you ever experienced pleasure, Jim?”

Instinctively Jim wanted to step back, but he resisted. Old Spock wasn’t his master. “I’m a bed slave.”

Old Spock shook his head. “That does not answer my question. Have you ever experienced pleasure?”

Faintly Jim shook his head. “It is not my place.”

“My counterpart has never…?” Old Spock left his words hanging.

Jim frowned at the words and felt more than a little rebellious. “Why? Did you ever fuck your James?” 

“I told you he wanted everything. That included me.”

Jim bowed his head. “Master doesn’t want me like that.”

Old Spock looked about to make sure none of the crew was around before reaching out to touch Jim’s waist. “Come along.” The command was soft enough so only Jim could hear.

Jim followed where the old Vulcan led. Once again he found himself at his cabin. The bodyguards ignored them, used to both of them coming and going at all hours. 

Master was there and he looked up from his paperwork in surprise. “You did not go to his checkup with McCoy?”

“I have just been told something rather interesting.” Old Spock announced.

Spock frowned. “And that is?”

“Your James Kirk has never experienced pleasure.”

Spock scowled down at his paperwork. “He is a bed slave.”

“Allow me to show you something.” Old Spock requested.

“What?” Spock asked, looking between his older self and Jim.

“May I touch him? No penetration.”

Spock blinked a few times before finally nodding. “No penetration.”

Old Spock sat upon the bed and gestured Jim closer. “Sit on my lap, facing your master.” 

Obediently Jim sat, nervous. The old Vulcan took his limp cock in hand and gently started to manipulate. Jim cried out in surprise, nearly jumping from the old Vulcan’s lap. But he was held in place by a firm hand. Helplessly he stared at his master as he felt his erection grow. It felt good… Too good. Jim rolled his head back against the one he sat upon. 

“Does it feel good?” Old Spock asked.

“Yes.” Jim answered, gently pushing his hips to meet Old Spock’s hand. “Good.”

With a twist of his grip, Old Spock upped the pace. “You are so beautiful, Jim… I want you.”

Jim cried out, reaching back one arm to keep his balance on Old Spock’s lap as he moved to counter the fist that held him. Was this sex? Was this what his masters had experienced when they fucked him? It had never felt like this before.

“Stop.” Spock found his voice. In an instant he was up from his chair and standing before the old Vulcan. “Stop it.”

“I cannot stop it. He is about to ejaculate for the first time in his miserable life.”

Spock reached down and pulled Jim off of Old Spock’s lap.

Jim clung to his master, missing the delightful squeezing. Instead there was delicious friction. Helplessly he humped his master’s thigh, too close to stop. And then it was over. His body froze and he felt himself throb for a very long time. Slowly he came back to himself and found that he was staring up into his master’s face. His master’s hip was wet. “Master?”

“Was he not beautiful?” Old Spock asked. “The look on his face when he ejaculates… When he is at his most vulnerable, he is breathtaking.”

Jim bowed his head, pressing his face against Spock’s chest. “I’m sorry, Master.”

Spock gently pushed him towards the bathroom. “Go clean up.”

Jim managed to stumble to the bathroom. For a moment he lingered in the doorway, worried about the two Spocks. They were silent and so he took a shower. As he stepped out of the shower he removed his jewelry. They had been soiled so he hadn’t bothered to remove them before the shower. Carefully he set them aside and used the towel to dry off. There were no voices in the cabin. Jim tossed the towel into the recycler and picked up his jewelry before entering the cabin. Master looked up from where he sat on the bed. Jim set down his jewelry carefully in the box they were kept in. Sometimes it was best to stay silent. Although he did worry about the fate of Old Spock.

“The elder returned to his cabin.” Spock stated. “He thought we should have a talk without his interference. I agreed.”

Jim lingered at the box and remained silent. 

“I regret allowing him to touch you.”

“He didn’t hurt me.” Jim answered.

“You have never experienced pleasure before now?” Spock stared at him.

“It is not a bed slave’s place to experience pleasure. We give pleasure. We don’t receive it.”

Spock rubbed his face and got up from the bed. Jim could see the wet spot he had created on Spock’s trousers and tunic. The Vulcan peeled off his clothes and marched into the bathroom. The sound of sonics came from inside. 

Jim picked up the soiled clothing and tossed it in the recycler. Quickly he went through the drawers to pull out a fresh pair of trousers and a tunic for his master to wear. Carefully he laid them out on the end of the bed just as his master emerged from the bathroom.

Spock was naked. Casually he leaned against the doorway of the bathroom and regarded the bed slave. “You felt pleasure when my elder touched you.”

Jim blushed and bowed his head.

“And when I pulled you away you rubbed against me until you ejaculated on me.”

“I’m sorry, Master.” Jim whispered, contrite.

“Lay down.” Spock commanded and indicated the bed.

Jim obeyed, trying to take up as little room as possible on the large captain’s bunk.

Spock crossed the room and sat down in the edge of the bed, beside Jim’s hips. His hand reached out and his fingertips lightly caressed Jim’s penis from base to tip and back again.

Jim trembled at the sensation.

“No master has ever done this for you?” Spock queried, his fingertip teasing Jim’s scrotum. 

“That’s not the part they are interested in.” Jim responded, his hands gripping at the blanket.

“Your facial expressions are fascinating.” Spock murmured, continuing his long, gentle touch.

“Master…” Jim whimpered, unsure what he was pleading for. 

“You have never been given sexual pleasure. You have never made love with someone you desire. They have never put your needs first.” Spock leaned in and breathed in Jim’s neck. His hand pulled away from Jim’s hard cock and he held up two fingers.

Jim reached up with his own two fingers to touch Spock’s hand.

“You are hard. Do you want to share pleasure with me?”

“Master…” Jim blinked up at an intense pair of brown eyes staring down at him. “Do you want me? You never touch me.”

“I never touch because I do not want to force you. I promised to protect you.”

“I am not forced.” Jim answered, reaching up to touch one of Spock’s eyebrows. “I wish to pleasure my master.”

Spock gave a hint of a smile. “That will be difficult. I have not yet reached my sexual maturity. I can experience your pleasure but I will not be able to ejaculate. When I reach my full maturity I will be able to experience it all for myself. Until then I can pleasure you.” Spock rolled onto his back and pulled Jim over him. “Do with me as you please, James. If you enjoy it then I will too.”

Jim scooted down and lightly touched the juncture of Spock’s legs. “Where is your penis?” As he touched something appeared, emerging from an oily slit. “It’s inside of your body?”

“Until I need it, yes.” Spock confirmed. “Does it frighten you?”

“Why would it frighten me? I’m a bed slave.” 

“You have only been with human men.” Spock commented. “I am alien to you.”

Jim gently explored between the double ridges, his finger becoming oily. “I’m not going to hurt you by doing this, am I?”

“You will not hurt me.” Spock answered, holding out his hand to help Jim scoot back up into place. “I will ask you to stop if it does… And I expect the same from you.”

Jim sat up on his knees and reached back to find Spock’s oily member. Tipping it up, he sat back down, feeling it slide into place. For several minutes he experimented with ways to move until he found a rolling motion of his hips allowed Spock to slide in and out of him. “Does it feel good, Master?”

Spock grunted and sat up, wrapping one arm around Jim’s back to keep him balanced. His other hand wrapped around Jim’s cock and he began to stroke it. “Like this?”

Jim wrapped his arms around his master’s neck and increased their tempo. Too soon he felt his body clench and he was making a mess between them.

Spock sighed and leaned his forehead against Jim’s. “I feel it. I feel your pleasure.”

Jim hugged the Vulcan tightly, resting his lips against his shoulder. 

“You are aesthetically pleasing when you experience pleasure.” Spock murmured against Jim’s shoulder, his hand releasing Jim’s cock to join the other on his back. “I will strive to always bring you pleasure.”

“And I’ll share it with you.” Jim answered.

“Is there anything you desire at this moment?”

“Don’t meditate tonight. Share the bed with me?”

Spock released his hold and leaned back a little to look Jim in the face. “Meditation is important for a Vulcan.”

“But you sleep, too.” Jim insisted. “I want to share your bed, Master. But you’re never in it.”

“If that is your desire, then you shall have it. I will share my bed with you.”

“And you’ll give me pleasure?” Jim asked.

“I will.” Spock answered.

Jim grinned and kissed his cheek, completely surprising the Vulcan.

^.~

For several months the arrangement worked. Jim got to control the bed by asking for sex when he wanted to feel close to his master. 

For once in his life he actually wanted to have sex. It wasn’t a chore or something someone forced upon him. It made him feel desired to reach out for his master and to have him roll into his arms and hold him like he was precious. And Spock was learning to kiss.

They started out as shy, awkward pecks on the cheek. As time progressed Jim’s lips took the Vulcan’s as they had sex. Spock progressively got better at teasing Jim’s tongue with his own as he gave lazy thrusts. It was almost like they were lovers and equals… Almost.

The crew was beginning to give him a little too much attention as he moved through the hallways. Occasionally one of them would suggest what they would like to do to him if they ever got him alone in a room and not out in the open. They never did it when either of the Spocks escorted Jim… Only when he was briefly alone on some errand. And then one day Elder Spock caught a snicker and he turned to stare at the two ensigns that giggled together. “What did you say?”

One of the ensigns paled. “Nothing.”

“I distinctly heard that you wished to partake of a certain bed slave.”

The ensign knew he was about to die. It made him bold. “It’s a waste! A perfectly good bed slave never being used! Who does that?”

Elder Spock calmly snapped the ensign’s neck and turned to the other ensign. “Do you think it is a waste?”

“Uh… No…” The ensign bowed his head. 

“Good.” Elder Spock announced and turned away with Jim following him, leaving the ensign to dispose of the body. They marched back to the captain’s cabin. “Spock, you have a problem.”

Spock looked up from his paperwork. “What sort of problem?”

“Your crew never sees you claim your property so they are beginning to make plans to take him away from you.” Elder Spock answered.

Spock frowned. “My property?”

“You have a bed slave you never fuck in front of the crew.” Elder Spock answered. “You own a bed slave. You have to take him to show that you are still in power or else they will start to get ideas that you do not want him and he can be stolen.”

“James…” Spock turned his attention to Jim.

“I can do it, Master. I’ve done it before with Master Pike. I’ll just bend over and let them see that you are Master. I know you can’t cover me with your seed yet… So don’t pull out.”

“Why would I ever want to pull out?” Spock asked.

“He knows what he is doing.” Elder Spock mused, indicating Jim. “He will make you look powerful.

“Master Pike always pulled out when he took me in front of the crew. He liked having me covered in his semen.”

Spock made a face. As a member of the crew he had been present when Jim had been taken by Pike in the past. They were all forced to watch as Jim was used and marked… A visual testament to Pike’s vitality and virility.

“I will make you look powerful.” Jim smiled.

^.~

The bridge was quiet. Too quiet. Jim sat on Spock’s knee, watching as the star field passed on the view screen. There was nothing to do, nothing to see. It was the perfect opportunity to draw attention to the captain’s power. 

Jim turned to look at Spock as if Spock had said something. “Yes, Master.” Jim smirked and slid off of Spock’s knee to kneel in front of him. Expertly he opened the trousers and leaned in to lick the slit.

Spock grunted and scooted himself forward to meet Jim’s mouth. His hand rested on Jim’s head. “Take it all.”

Jim teased and sucked until Spock unsheathed into his mouth. The oil didn’t really have a taste. Experimenting in bed with Spock’s body made him an expert on male Vulcan anatomy. When it was fully erect Jim sat back and rubbed the oil from his lips. His eyes were on his master, begging him to make the next move in the power display.

“Bend over for me.” Spock growled.

Immediately Jim stood up and turned around, bracing his hands on a bar that was there for this exact purpose. 

Spock reached out and grabbed Jim’s hips, causing the jeweled belt to jingle. Those that weren’t looking at the display finally let their curiosity get the best of them and outright stared as the bed slave was pulled backwards and into Spock’s lap. Spock easily slid in.

“Master! Oh!” Jim moaned loudly. 

It seemed under Spock’s command the bed slave was allowed to make noises. Pike had preferred silence. Anyone looking also noticed that Jim was hard. If they didn’t, they soon did when they saw Spock wrap his hand around Jim’s cock and give it a pull. 

“Please, Master…” Jim begged as he rolled his hips in Spock’s lap. They had practiced in their cabin. Jim knew the best way to position himself so no one would notice that Spock couldn’t yet ejaculate. “Oh! So good to me, Master…” Jim moaned.

Spock nuzzled against the back of Jim’s neck. His fingers encircled the base of Jim’s cock and squeezed. “Not yet.”

“Please, Master… Please.” Jim begged, writhing a little.

“Why should I?” Spock challenged.

“I want to cum.”

“In front of everyone?” Spock nipped at Jim’s neck.

“Please, Master.” Jim whimpered.

“Your master is pleased with you.” Spock announced and released his hold to give several quick pumps.

Jim squealed and orgasmed, his ejaculate covering his own chest and his master’s hand.

Spock waited until Jim was sufficiently calm before lifting his soiled hand to Jim’s face. “Clean me.”

Jim obeyed, licking the stickiness away and sucking on Spock’s fingers in the process.

Spock lightly bit Jim’s neck and moaned at the sensation. Jim had found his erogenous zone.

Jim finished and leaned back into Spock’s body. “Am I your favorite?”

Spock clung to Jim for a moment before taking a deep breath to regain control. Lifting his head, he smirked. “Yes, Ashayam. Now go back to our cabin.”

Jim got up, feeling Spock slide out of him. Turning around, he looked at the crew. Every eye was on him. “Master… If someone touches me what will you do to them?”

Spock looked up from closing his trousers. “I will kill them and lay their bodies at your feet. Why do you ask?”

“No reason.” Jim smiled.

Spock reached up and lightly touched the jewel that rested on Jim’s chest. “I do not think they will try it. Everyone knows that you belong to me.”

“Yes, Master.” And with that Jim sauntered off the bridge.

^.~

“Have you ever wanted to take a lover?” Spock asked one evening with Jim curled up against him.

“A lover?”

“A woman.”

Jim grunted and curled up tighter. “I haven’t really thought about it. Not since I was a kid. And back then I wasn’t interested in anyone yet. As I grew older I could never imagine a situation in which my master would ever allow it.”

“I can get you a woman… Or a man if you would prefer.” Spock offered.

“How would that even work? I am a bed slave.”

“There are ways.” Spock answered. “You do not have to be with me for the rest of your life. Someday you may even want children.”

Jim gave a soft snort of laughter. “Children? My life isn’t stable enough to even think about children. The person who takes you out to climb into the captain’s chair won’t be so sentimental or want my woman or children hanging around. They will be sold.”

“I was merely offering.” Spock whispered.

Jim rubbed his master’s chest before wrapping his arm around him. “I know. I appreciate it. Sometimes I imagine that you see me as a regular person. I’m grateful.”

“You are a regular person.” Spock answered, holding Jim tighter.

Jim smiled.

^.~

Jim hastily made his way through the hallways until he reached the door he was looking for. Taking a deep breath, he rang the chime.

Elder Spock opened the door and glanced behind the slave as if he expected more company. “Jim?”

Jim pushed unto the cabin so the door could shut. “Something is wrong with Master.”

Concern crossed the old Vulcan’s features. “What do you mean by ‘wrong’?”

Jim shyly looked to his feet. “He told me to tell you that it’s his Time. I don’t know what that means, but he’s very uncomfortable. He won’t eat or drink. He spends most of the time naked in our cabin, writhing on the bed. The cabin is hotter than usual. Right now Commander Sulu has the bridge but I’m afraid they will all grow suspicious of Master’s absence.”

Elder Spock nodded. “We must return to him. I will take his place as acting captain. You must help him.”

“How?” Jim asked. “I don’t think I can do anything for him.”

Elder Spock shushed him. “Not here. When we return to your cabin I will tell you what can be done.” Leading the way back, Jim followed him. The guards were used to them passing and let them in. Elder Spock went to the writhing Vulcan on the bed. “How are your symptoms?”

Spock focused on the elder. “I burn.”

Elder Spock pushed Jim towards the bed. “He can help you manage your symptoms until you reach your mate. Use him.”

Jim turned his attention from his master to the elder. “What? What symptoms? What is happening?”

“Your master must mate or else he will die.” Elder Spock answered. “But you are T’hy’la. Ancient Vulcans were a warring people and spent much of their lives away from their mates. Warriors were closer to each other than their own wives. When they experienced Pon Farr away from their homes their T’hy’la could sate their Plak Tow.”

There were a lot of Vulcan words that Jim had never heard before. They were all very confusing. “I…” Jim looked between the two. “I’m not…”

“You are T’hy’la.” Elder Spock declared. “All James Kirks are T’hy’la to all Spocks. Your counterpart was the same to me.”

“And then you murdered him.” Spock grunted from where he lay on the bed.

“The needs of the many outweighed the needs of the one.” Elder Spock frowned. “You, Jim… You can help him with his symptoms. Whatever he asks for, give it to him no matter how bizarre the request. Do you understand? I will go take command of the ship. Is there anything you need?” The last question was directed at his counterpart.

Spock rubbed his face. “James will come with me to Vulcan. He will need protective clothing. They cannot know what he is.”

“I will find something suitable.” Elder Spock answered. “I will alert you when the course correction is made.” Then he turned to Jim. “Give him everything he requests. Do not deny him anything. He is your master and your T’hy’la. His life is in your hands.” And with that he was gone.

“Master…” Jim sat on the edge of the bed. “What do you mean by ‘protective clothing’?”

“Vulcans do not recognize slavery.” Spock answered. “I desire that you attend, but they cannot know that you are a bed slave. Vulcan is almost too hot for humans. You will need something to protect your skin and feet.” Spock suddenly gasped and rolled onto his side, curling up into a tight ball.

“What do I do?” Jim begged, moving to the other side of the bed to look over his master. Spock’s penis was fully erect and bigger than usual. It was slick with oil.

Spock closed his eyes a moment as if to meditate. Finally he opened them. “Take me.”

Jim blinked at him. “What?”

Spock reached out to touch Jim’s arm. “T’hy’la… Take me.”

“How?” Jim asked, beginning to panic. 

Spock pulled the human on top of him settling him between his thighs. “Take me, T’hy’la.”

“But Master, I’ve never taken anyone before.” Jim found himself rubbing against the Vulcan, his penis becoming oily.

Spock reached down and directed Jim to the correct spot. “Push in.”

Jim obeyed and immediately cried out at the new sensation of pushing into someone. Spock’s body felt wonderful as he pulled out and pushed back in.

“Harder!” Spock demanded. “More, T’hy’la… More.”

Jim began to tremble with each thrust, unused to being the one on top. “I can’t… I’m going to…” Too soon his body reacted to the stimulation and he orgasmed. 

Spock cried out and arched his back. His penis gave a spurt of milky liquid that caught Jim’s attention as he was panting for breath.

Jim gently touched the liquid. “What is this?”

Spock regained his breath and blinked at Jim’s fingers. “Pon Farr… My first. It is a time of mating. I must go to Vulcan to meet my wife, T’Pring. My body is… Is preparing for that time. After this I will ejaculate semen.” 

Jim pulled out and lay beside him master. “Why are you bringing me? You’re going to Vulcan to… To…”

“I am going to get married.” Spock whispered. “I need you there, James.”

“Why?” Jim demanded, a little hurt that there would be someone else in their relationship… A wife.

“You are T’hy’la.” Spock answered.

“What does that even mean?”

“The other Spock told you… It comes from a time when my people were warriors. Warriors lived together, died together… Shared pleasure together. They protected each other… And when their blood boiled during Plak Tow they would satiate each other. Like a mate, but together for love instead of need. You are mine, James. I am to get married and I need you there with me. We face life side by side, back to back so nothing can harm us. That is what T’hy’la means. You are my friend, my shield-brother, my love. Do you understand?”

Jim felt humbled by the words. “But I’m only a bed slave.”

Spock lightly touched Jim’s cheek. “You are only a slave because Kodos and Pike treated you like one. To me you are… Precious.” His fingers slipped to lightly touch the jewel at the end of the symbolic chain. “I would set you free if it was in my power to do so. But only the Emperor can do that.”

“And my father failed him.” Jim responded as he settled into Spock’s arms. “What happens after you get married? Will she be here?”

“Nothing will change. T’Pring and I agreed that we would only come together for Pon Farr.”

“Good…” Jim murmured.

^.~

Jim walked behind his master and Elder Spock on his way to the transporter. When they arrived the transport engineer was asked to leave. Elder Spock helped Jim into a pair of sandals and a robe. The robe had Vulcan script. “What does it say?” Jim asked both the Vulcans.

Spock took a deep breath, in obvious discomfort while wearing his uniform. Slowly he shook his head, unable to comprehend written Vulcan in his current state of mind.

“It says that you belong to Spock.” Elder Spock answered as he adjusted the robe to cover the symbolic chain. When he was satisfied his finger traced the writing. “Spock’s clan… Spock’s name… T’hy’la.” Elder Spock smiled at him. “Do not call him ‘Master.’ He is Spock. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Jim answered.

“Who is he?” Elder Spock asked.

“Spock.”

“And who are you?” Elder Spock queried. 

Jim glanced down at his robe. “I’m Spock’s T’hy’la, James.” 

The old Vulcan smiled and pushed Jim towards the transporter pad. “Three days. I will wait for your signal.” And with that he gave the ta’al.

Spock climbed onto the transporter pad and returned the ta’al. Then they dematerialized.

Jim had never been allowed off the ship before. His first and only transporter experience had been when he and Pike moved to the Enterprise. One moment he was standing on the pad and the next it felt like he was in a furnace. Gasping for air, he looked around at the stone circle. An old Vulcan greeted them. 

“Spock.” The old Vulcan raised his hand in a ta’al.

“Father.” Spock greeted with his own ta’al.

“You brought an outsider.” The old Vulcan frowned at Jim.

“Father, this is James Kirk, son of George Kirk the Failure of the Empire. He is my T’hy’la. He is here because I am here.” 

Spock’s father looked Jim over critically with a frown Jim recognized his son sometimes wore.

“James… This is my father, Sarek.”

Jim nodded, unsure what he was supposed to do.

“You have more control than I would have thought.” Sarek stated.

“James has helped me keep my control.” Spock answered.

Then there were bells and drums. Jim was lost in the ritual that began. No one spoke standard. It was all in Vulcan. When the old woman arrived she pointed at Jim and asked a question. Sarek answered and it seemed to satisfy her curiosity. As the bells intensified Jim could see Spock’s control began to slip. For a moment he wished they could be left alone so he could help Spock regain his composure. But, perhaps, the loss of control was the whole point in the ritual. 

Spock picked up a mallet and tried to swing at a gong. A woman stopped him. Spock growled and stormed away.

“What happened?” Jim asked Sarek.

“T’Pring challenges the marriage.” Sarek answered quietly. “She will choose a champion to fight for her…” Sarek suddenly went quiet. T’Pring pointed at Jim. “She chose you.”

“What?!” Jim demanded. “What do you mean she chose me?”

“You must fight Spock to the death.”

“I can’t do that!” Jim cried out.

“You have to. Either you or he must die.”

“I can’t fight Spock to the death!” Jim pleaded with the older Vulcan.

“You must fight him.” Sarek pushed him forward.

Someone brought out weapons and Spock picked up one. 

Jim took a step away from him, and another. No matter where he went Spock’s eyes were on him, following. “Please, Spock… No.” His robe tangled around his ankles, making it difficult to maneuver. When Spock swung the weapon he barely escaped. Quickly he opened the robe and stepped out of it, leaving it on the ground. It was much easier to move while naked. Quickly he dodged and weaved to escape Spock. And then he remembered his dagger. Could he use it on Spock the same way he would have used it on Kodos or Pike? Pulling it from the sheath, he tossed it aside. It clanged against a rock, catching the Vulcan’s attention. “Spock, no! I can’t fight you!”

Spock raised his weapon over his head, ready to bring it down.

“You promised you would protect me!” Jim screamed. “You promised!” The weapon came down, missing Jim by a hair. Jim stared at Spock and Spock stared back without any look of recognition in his eyes. Had he been Kodos or Pike Jim would have fought back. But this was Spock. “Fine, Master. Do what you will with me. I am yours.” And he closed his eyes and bowed his head in surrender. 

There was a clang of a weapon hitting the ground. Hands caught him and turned him around. The hands kept him still as someone from behind pushed into his anus. His breath caught and he heard that someone breathing into his ear. “Mine.” Spock growled. Fingers pressed against his face just as warmth filled his bowels. Other hands and Vulcan voices tried to pull him away but Spock’s grip was firm. “Mine.” Spock growled again and everything went black.

^.~

Jim woke in a room on a bed. It was warm but not unpleasantly so. Getting up, he noticed that his robe and sandals were nowhere to be found. His jeweled belt and collar were his only adornments. Opening the door, he left the room to find himself in a common room with a Vulcan sitting nearby. 

Sarek focused on Jim and indicated nearby seating. “Let us get to know each other better. Sit.”

Jim sat down on a chair. 

Sarek regarded him for a long time. “You are a bed slave.”

Jim blinked and nodded. “Where is my master?”

“Spock is with T’Pring.” Sarek answered. “You lost the challenge. Spock claimed her.” 

“You said it was to the death. I’m not dead.”

“You willingly submitted to death at my son’s hands. Why?”

Jim shook his head. “I’m not very good at fighting. He would have killed me no matter what I did.”

“How did my son acquire you?”

“I belonged to the previous captain of the Enterprise. Spock inherited me when he advanced to captain.”

“Come closer.” Sarek commanded.

Jim stood up and crossed to where the older Vulcan sat to stand before him. 

“Turn around, slowly.” 

Jim obeyed, turning in a circle.

“How long have you been a slave?”

“I was 13 when I was first chained to a bed by Governor Kodos.” Jim answered. “I was 15 when Captain Pike acquired me. I was 25 when Spock became captain of the ISS Enterprise.”

“That is a long time.” Sarek remarked. “These decorations…”

“They are gifts from my master.” Jim answered as he completed his turn. 

“I have seen the slave markets with young men and women chained like animals.” Vaguely he indicated the collar. “That is the collar of a beloved pet.”

Jim nodded. “It is something I have to wear outside of our cabin. Master doesn’t treat me like an animal to be led around. He allows me freedom and I willingly follow him.”

Sarek made a face. “Vulcans do not agree with the Empire’s use of slavery.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone on Vulcan that I am a slave.”

“You made it obvious when you removed your robe.” Sarek answered. “Had you left it on no one would have ever known. That is why T’Pring’s challenge was overturned. A slave cannot take part in a challenge. Nor can T’hy’la be set against each other.”

“He nearly killed me.” Jim pouted.

“You were able to get through his blood fever to see you as a potential mate rather than a challenger. He responded by mounting you.” Sarek shook his head. 

“That was him? I felt him take me.”

“We pulled you away after his initial need was satiated. T’Pring took your place after that.”

“She can help him.”

“Perhaps.” Sarek commented with a frown.

There was a knock at a door.

Sarek stood up. “They require nourishment. Will you bring them the tray I prepared?” His hand indicated a tray containing a bowl of fruit and cups of liquid. 

Jim picked up the tray and carried it to the door the knock had come from. Sarek opened the door and he stepped in before the door shut behind him. The room was stuffy and warm. T’Pring sat at a table completely naked. Seeing Jim, she frowned at him. Jim set the tray on the table and watched her reach for fruit and a cup of liquid.

Spock lay on the bed. 

“Is he alright?” Jim asked, approaching the bed to look down at his master.

Spock opened an eye and then another. His hand reached out towards Jim who was too far away to catch. “Ashayam… Ashaya…”

“He is calling for you.” T’Pring stated around a mouthful of fruit.

“What is ‘ashayam’?” Jim asked her, but she ignored him.

“T’hy’la… Ashayam…” Spock repeated over and over. 

Jim picked up the other cup of liquid and sat down on the edge of the bed. With some difficulty he managed to help Spock sit up and press the cup to his lips. 

Spock would not drink. “Ashayam…” Spock repeated without drinking.

“You have to drink, Spock.” Jim chided him. “You haven’t had anything for days.”

“T’hy’la…” Spock whispered.

Jim checked Spock’s forehead and found it to be a lot warmer than usual. Desperate to get some liquid into Spock, he took a large sip and then pressed his lips to Spock’s passing the liquid to him.

Spock coughed and sputtered before swallowing what was passed to him.

Jim tried it again and this time Spock accepted the fluid. They continued until all the liquid was gone. Spock didn’t seem to care that there was no more. His mouth explored Jim’s, pushing his tongue in to taste. Jim rested his hand on Spock’s chest. It was oily and covered in ejaculate. Finally the kiss broke and he pulled away enough to speak. “Feel better?”

“T’hy’la…” Spock whispered, reaching up to cup Jim’s cheek in his hand. 

Jim turned his head enough to kiss Spock’s fingers. “I’m here.”

Spock wrapped his other arm around Jim and pulled him down on top of him. 

Jim found himself between Spock’s thighs. “Is this what you want?”

“Ashayam…” Spock breathed and shut his eyes as he opened his legs wider.

Jim pushed in, feeling the unnatural heat of Spock’s body surround him. His thrusts were erratic and hampered occasionally by Spock holding him in place with each push in. “I’m here…”

Spock rolled them over and straddled Jim’s hips, riding him in wild abandon. 

“Not too much… I’m gonna cum.” Jim breathed, reaching down to touch Spock’s knee. “I’m gonna… Oh!” Too soon it ended with Jim writhing up, beneath Spock’s body.

Spock bowed his head and cried out. There was an eruption of semen and it covered Jim’s torso. With a keening whimper, Spock slouched over and desperately kissed Jim’s lips.

Jim soothed Spock’s sides as he kissed back. Vaguely he wondered if he would ever build up any sort of stamina when it came to being the one who did the penetrating. At the moment he was content with Spock’s solid weight on top of him. 

“Ashayam…” Spock murmured against Jim’s lips.

“I don’t know what that means.” Jim replied. 

Spock reached up and slid his fingers into place for a meld.

Suddenly Jim found himself in the darkness of their blended minds. Spock stood nearby, staring at a brilliant thread of light. “What is that?”

“This is our bond.” Spock answered, gently touching it.

“We have a bond?” Jim asked.

“I was not expecting it to be here.” Spock mused, lightly stroking it.

“You keep repeating words I don’t understand.” Jim informed him.

“What words?” Spock asked, still distracted by the thread of light.

“Ashayam. T’Pring won’t tell me what it means.”

Spock turned to smile at him. “It means ‘beloved.’”

“She could have told me that.”

“She is angry with me for going through with our marriage bond.” Spock shook his head. “She wanted to marry another.”

“How can you marry someone who hates you?” Jim asked.

“I have to marry to survive Pon Farr. Would you rather I did not survive?”

“That’s not what I meant.” Jim stepped up close to the Vulcan and wrapped his arms around him. “Just… Why her? She hates you. You don’t seem to like her.”

Spock wrapped his arms around Jim. “We all do things we have to do in order to survive… Like what you had to do.” And with that the meld broke.

Jim blinked up at a very calm Spock. Lightly he caressed his master’s side. “Rest.”

Obediently Spock rolled off and settled into the damp bed.

Jim carded his fingers through the Vulcan’s hair before getting up. His chest was covered in Spock’s bodily fluids, but he didn’t care. Casting a glare at T’Pring, he went to the door. “Take care of him.” 

T’Pring made a face at him. “You are the T’hy’la. That is your role.”

“Just get him through this Pon Farr. When he’s done, we’re gone.”

“Bold words coming from an enslaved human who serves the bed.”

Jim flinched a tiny bit, not expecting her vitriol. “Take care of his Pon Farr. You are the wife. That is your role.” And then he opened the door. Sarek stood outside, holding out a towel. Hastily Jim took it and shut the door behind him. For a long moment he stood, wiping everything from his skin. “They hate each other.”

Sarek didn’t comment.

“I don’t understand Vulcan ways.”

“Not every marriage is formed by hatred. I loved Spock’s mother.” Sarek responded. “Spock may be married to T’Pring, but he has you. I am grateful that he has you.”

“I’m a bed slave.”

“I doubt that you serve my son’s bed as a slave. You are his T’hy’la.”

Jim shook his head. “You believe that?”

“You just came out of that room covered in my son’s semen. Of course you are his T’hy’la. No other male could enter and return in such a state.”

“That was a test? You knew he would do that?”

“You passed.” Sarek took the towel from Jim. “Come. Rest. They have another day.”

Jim obeyed, waiting for his master to emerge from the room.

^.~

Jim followed Spock to the bridge. The crew they passed seemed surprised to see them. Jim wished that they had been able to spend another day in confinement so his master would at least look rested. But they had to look strong in front of the crew. Three days could be explained away as a pleasure trip to Vulcan. The captain was Vulcan so it would be acceptable. 

They made it to the bridge and Jim watched as the Elder Spock stood at attention. “We are ready to go, captain.”

Spock sat down on his chair and indicated his lap for Jim to sit upon. “Very well.”

Jim glanced at his master in concern. Spock still looked exhausted and it worried the slave that that exhaustion would be seen as weakness. But whatever happened, they would get through it together. Jim would make Spock look powerful. No one would challenge him.

^.~

Jim blinked as he rematerialized on the transporter pad. One moment he had been stuck in a cell on the Orion ship, the next he has back on the Enterprise. His master had rescued him from those that abducted him. A sense of pride and giddiness filled him, thinking of how lucky he was to have such a master. But then he realized two things. Spock stood behind the transporter controls but he did not look like the master Jim had left behind. Master wore different clothes and his beard was missing. Another thing he noticed was that he was clothed. 

The clothing shocked Jim more than the Vulcan. Quickly he pulled off the tunic, tossing it to the floor before he began to struggle with the trousers and boots. The trousers got caught on the boots that squeezed his feet to the point of hurting. With a cry of pain he sat down and desperately tried to get the boots off.

Spock approached and knelt down before. “Captain? What is wrong?”

“Get them off!” Jim cried, attempting to kick.

Spock caught an ankle and expertly removed the boot. 

Jim presented him with the other boot and the Vulcan removed it also. With boots off Jim was able to remove the rest of the clothing and tossed it away. 

Spock stared at him in surprise. “Captain… Are you alright?”

Jim blinked and shook his head. “Captain? I’m not a captain.”

Spock reached out and gathered together the discarded clothing. “If you are not the captain, then who are you?”

“I’m your bed slave.” Jim answered. “Don’t you remember? Where is your beard, Master Spock?”

“I do not have a beard.” Spock answered, looking Jim over. “Why did you take off your clothes?”

“Bed slaves don’t wear clothes. I haven’t worn clothes since I was 13. You know that, Master.”

Spock sat back on his heels and regarded Jim for some time. Finally he pulled out a device. “Doctor McCoy?”

“McCoy here.”

“Your assistance is required in transporter room one. Bring a blanket.”

“Is it the captain? What’s he done now?”

“I require your assistance. Please bring a blanket. Spock out.” Spock put away the device. “Where were you just now?”

“I was on an Orion slaver ship. They took me. They threatened my master and his ship.” Jim answered. “They wanted to resell me to another master.” Jim frowned and shook his head. “I don’t want to be resold.”

The door to the transporter room opened and McCoy walked in. “What is this all about?” Immediately he saw the naked man and went to him, throwing the blanket he brought over his shoulders. “What happened?”

“It seems that this person and our captain have changed places.”

McCoy opened his tricorder and started to run it over Jim. “Mind or body? We’ve seen both.”

“I do not know.” Spock answered. 

McCoy paused in his readings and frowned. “I detect Vulcan semen within him.”

Spock made a face. “He told me that he is the bed slave to another Spock.”

“Based on this, I’d say everything about him is from somewhere else.”

“Does this mean the captain is in his world?”

“How do we bring him back?” McCoy asked, looking over the bed slave. “My name’s Leonard McCoy.”

“I’m James Kirk, son of George Kirk, Failure of the Empire.” Jim answered. “My master calls me James. My master’s old counterpart calls me Jim.”

“What do you want us to call you?” McCoy asked.

Jim shrugged. “Jim is fine.”

“Alright, Jim…” McCoy waved his tricorder again. “You don’t seem to be suffering from any sort of physical neglect.”

“Master takes care of me.” Jim answered.

“Old injuries… Nothing recent.”

“Master promised never to hurt me.” Jim replied.

“How long have you been with your Master Spock?” McCoy asked.

Spock made a face at the title.

“A little over a year. It’s been about thirteen months since he took Master Pike’s place.”

McCoy looked to Spock. “What do we do? We have to get our James Kirk and send this one back where he came from.”

“Should we send him back?” The Vulcan queried. “He is a slave. Can we send a slave back into slavery?”

“He doesn’t belong here, Spock. And it may be the only way to get our Jim back.”

“First priority is to find out how he got here and then we must find out if it can be reversed.” Spock stood up.

“What do we do with him until then? He can stay in the med bay with me.”

“No!” Jim stood up, losing the blanket in the process. “I stay with Spock.” Wrapping his arms around the Vulcan made him feel comfort even though he knew this Spock wasn’t his master. The old Spock made him feel comfort too. It seemed all Spocks he encountered had that ability. This Spock felt exactly like his own… The only difference was the lack of facial hair. “Please let me stay with you.” Jim begged, looking at the Vulcan. “I’m scared. You make me feel safe.”

A look of pity crossed Spock’s face and he nodded. “I will take care of you while you are here.”

“Is that wise, Spock?” McCoy asked. 

“I will never do anything to break his trust.” Spock answered. “Besides, he does not want to wear clothes and we cannot have a naked James Kirk. He will be comfortable in my cabin until we figure out why he is here and how to get our captain back.”

Jim rested his head on Spock’s shoulder. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that he was his master. The sensation of care and protection was there. 

The blanket was once again wrapped around him and he was led from the transporter room to a cabin. From the heat and the Vulcan decorations Jim knew it was Spock’s cabin, although it was much smaller than the captain’s cabin. Spock left him there and with the promise to return after his duties. 

And so Jim waited.

^.~

It had been two days since Jim arrived on the other Enterprise. In that time Spock paid very little attention to him. When Spock was around he was reading PADDs and making notes. 

Jim grew impatient. What if he was stuck there and could never return to his universe? How would he survive in this world? It wasn’t like he had any skills to survive with… Except one. Getting up from the bed, he crossed the cabin floor to stand beside the Vulcan in the chair.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Spock asked, blinking up at him, momentarily distracted from his PADD.

Jim expertly sat down on Spock’s lap, facing him with a straddle. Carefully Jim adjusted himself as Spock pushed the wheeled chair back from the desk to allow Jim room. “I was thinking about my role here… You know… If I’m stuck here.”

“I will do everything in my power to return you to your universe.”

“But what if it’s impossible? What if I’m stuck here for the rest of my life?” Jim rested his hands on Spock’s shoulders.

“My captain will not be able to survive in your world.” Spock answered with sadness in his eyes.

“From what I hear, he isn’t a weakling.” Jim scooted up Spock’s thighs.

“He could never be a slave. If he takes your place then that is what he will be forced to be.”

“Does that bother you? My Spock will take care of him.” Jim leaned in and lightly kissed the edge of Spock’s lips, hearing the surprised inhale.

“He does not have the temperament.” Spock answered, pulling his head back and looking up at Jim.

“Have you ever fucked the other James Kirk?” Jim asked with predatory gleam in his eyes.

Spock blinked in surprise. “What?”

“Is that why you want him back? You can have me if you like. If I am stuck here then I am yours.” Jim kissed Spock’s open lips, pushing his tongue in to taste. The Vulcan felt the same… Smelled the same. They were identical. Jim gently caressed the tips of the pointed ears he was so fond of. 

Spock turned his head and broke the kiss, gasping for air. “Stop! You must stop.”

“Don’t you want me? Or him?”

“You are not my James Kirk.” Spock answered.

“I could be.”

“No! You may look like him. You may feel like him. But here…” His hand reached up to touch Jim’s forehead. “You do not think like him. He is not now, nor has he ever been a bed slave. If he was to come to me it would be as my equal. That is something you cannot do. You think of me as your master. I am not. I can never be.”

“You don’t want him?”

Spock gave a soft sigh and rested his head against Jim’s shoulder in a moment of vulnerable weakness. “We are equals. If we are to have that sort of relationship it will be because we both want it and not because he felt obligated.”

“So that means you haven’t fucked your T’hy’la yet…” Jim concluded.

Spock raised his head to stare at Jim for a moment. His eyes were filled with surprise and then reflection. 

The door chimed.

“Come in.” Spock answered absently, still focused on Jim.

Jim turned his attention to Uhura. In this universe she wore more clothing. 

“I’m sorry, Spock. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“It is alright.” Spock answered, gently pushing Jim’s knees to cue him to stand. “What is it, Nyota?”

Jim obeyed the nudge and stood beside Spock’s chair, staring at Uhura.

“I wanted to find out how he was doing.” Uhura answered, looking Jim over before turning her attention to Spock. “Still can’t get him to wear any clothes?”

“Bed slaves don’t wear clothes. We wear collars and chains.” Jim answered, closing his hands over his chest.

Uhura frowned. “I also have the latest calculations.” And with that she set a PADD on the desk. “Well, I guess that’s it. Comm me if you need anything.” She was out the door before Spock could respond.

For a long minute neither Spock nor Jim spoke. Jim broke the silence with a snort. “So… That’s your woman.”

“Excuse me?” Spock turned his attention to Jim.

“You’re fucking her instead of your T’hy’la.”

“That is none of your business.”

“It is if I’m stuck here.” Jim responded. “Let me tell you something. My Spock has a woman… A wife! He spent his first Pon Farr with her.”

Spock paled. “T’Pring lives in your universe?”

“She does. And she’s a bitch. She hates Spock but he has to be with her. Luckily he also has me.”

“This has nothing to do with you.”

“Not even if I’m stuck here? Because if elder you is correct then I’m T’hy’la to all Spocks I encounter… Including you.”

Spock glared at him for a long moment and then stacked up his PADDs before hastily making an exit.

“Where are you going?” Jim demanded. “Are you intimidated by a mere bed slave?”

Spock spun around when he reached the door. “I am trying to help you!”

“By helping yourself and getting back the James Kirk that is completely oblivious that he is your T’hy’la? I wonder what his sex life is like…”

Spock made a face and left the room.

Jim threw himself on the bed. That didn’t go as he planned. Maybe he had been too hard on this universe’s Spock… Even if he was a weak imitation of his powerful and loving master.

^.~

And then he was on his way back. Just like that he was brought to the transporter room and placed on a transporter pad. Spock stood nearby, a cold, hard look on his face. For a moment Jim pitied the other James Kirk who would return to a cold welcome by a T’hy’la that didn’t want him.

There was a beam of light and Jim blinked. The room seemed familiar enough. The occupants were two bearded Vulcans that stared at him expectantly. “Master?”

The younger Vulcan crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Jim, picking him up off the transporter pad. “I am sorry it took so long to get you back.”

“It’s alright, Master.” Jim responded.

Spock pressed a kiss to his lips hungrily. “You are mine and you are back.” Gently he let Jim’s feet touch the floor. 

“Is the other James Kirk gone?” Jim asked.

“He left and you appeared.” Old Spock answered, approaching the two. “How are you, Jim?”

Jim shrugged. “Fine. The other Spock is horrible.”

Spock frowned and looked down. “Forgive me, James.”

“There is nothing to forgive. He made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t you.”

“I thought that James was you. I did not realize my mistake until I melded with him. I was so anxious to get you back from the Orions I took him to bed. I did not know until afterwards that he was not you. He gave no indication when I took his body.”

“No indication at all? The other Spock told me that his captain is not a bed slave.”

“He acted like a bed slave.” Spock informed him. “He did not question or refuse my need.”

“His Spock hates him.” Jim answered.

“No. I do not believe that is correct.” Old Spock broke in. “I believe his Spock neglects him. He was overwhelmed by your master’s affection for him and gave into it.”

“He wanted to be with you?” Jim asked.

Spock pulled Jim close and kissed him. “All Spocks and Jameses are T’hy’la. We feel that draw to each other.”

^.~

Meanwhile…

Jim blinked to clear his vision and found himself staring at Spock, and McCoy. Both stared at him expectantly. Jim shivered and glanced down at himself, finding he was just as naked as he was in the other universe. “Great…” 

“Captain? Is that you?” Spock asked tentatively.

Jim smiled at the use of the word. “Captain. Yes. I’m the captain. And I’m naked.”

McCoy stepped forward with a blanket to throw over Jim’s shoulders. “Welcome back, Jim. Are you alright? No broken bones or anything?”

“I’m fine, Bones.” Jim smiled at him, tightening the blanket around his shoulders before stepping off the pad. “It’s good to be home.”

McCoy ran his tricorder over Jim and frowned at the results. “Good lord in… More Vulcan semen? That other Spock is an animal!”

Jim blushed and looked down at his bare feet so he didn’t have to look Spock in the eye. “Yes… Well… I was a bed slave in that other universe. That’s why I’m naked. Bed slaves are always naked. Stop scanning me.” Jim cast a glare at McCoy and his tricorder he was waving around Jim’s midsection. “I’m fine, Bones. Really, I am. At least he bought me dinner first and gave me a bouquet of flowers… Also a heart shaped box of chocolates. It was all on the up and up as far as courting goes.”

McCoy looked up from his tricorder to give Jim a fond look. “It was?”

“No, I’m just messing with you. I was a bed slave. It was more like, ‘brace yourself, I’m going in!’”

McCoy tapped Jim’s arm. “You’re horrible.”

Jim rolled his eyes and smirked. With the eye roll he happened to glance at Spock and take in his rigid posture. “I’m fine, Spock. He never hurt me. He was a kind and loving master. When he figured out I wasn’t his James he worked really hard to reverse what happened on our end. He loves his James, so by extension he would never harm me.” Jim adjusted the blanket. “I could really use a hot shower and a decent night’s sleep right now.” His yawn was loud.

“You’re on leave until I make sure you’re alright.”

“Yes, mother.” Jim managed through another yawn. Jim headed towards his cabin and was surprised when Spock followed him. It wasn’t completely strange, their cabins were next to each other. They traveled together in silence until they reached the door to Jim’s room. 

“Captain? May I speak with you?”

“We’re speaking right now.” Jim commented and beckoned Spock into his room. The blanket dropped to the floor and he went through his things to find clothes. “What is it, Spock?”

“It is about what happened.”

“I’m fine, Spock. Really, I am.” Jim dropped a stack of clothes onto the edge of the bed.

“As you may have noticed… Our counterparts shared a connection.”

“It’s… It’s fine, Spock.” Jim sat on the edge of the bed. “I understand.”

“Do you understand?” Spock queried.

Jim nodded. “We have my whole lifetime. Whatever you need, Spock. I’m there for you.”

Spock gave him a complicated look. 

“And you’ll be there for me. We’ll be there for each other. The rest of our lives… My life. Whatever. It doesn’t have to be like what they had. Not unless we both want it to be like that. I’m content with what we have now in all its platonic, friendly way. Are you?”

Spock stared a Jim for a long time. “You had intercourse with my counterpart.”

“Once… Ok, twice.” Jim looked up, trying to remember all the instances. “And he wasn’t you. He just looked exactly like you and shared your anatomy… Ok, so yeah, I kept calm by imagining he was actually you and it was all a friendly game of chess.”

“You are not helping the situation.” Spock informed him.

“Jealous, Mr. Spock?” Jim smirked as he crossed the room towards the bathroom.

“Your counterpart attempted to seduce me.”

“Hah! You said, ‘attempted’! That means he didn’t succeed! I, on the other hand, didn’t stand a chance against seductive Spock.”

“He was your master and you were attempting to fit into his world without him noticing that you changed places with his bed slave. It was survival on your part.”

Jim frowned at Spock’s assessment. 

“Your counterpart did not need to seduce me to gain my protection.”

“You are no fun.” Jim pointed at him. “How do you see right through my actions? Ok… So I fucked him to keep him from figuring out who I was right away and to keep him from throwing me off the ship before I could explain myself. How did you know that?”

“It is a gift.” Spock answered. “I also know that you have not engaged in coitus since you started our deep space mission. Unlike the rest of the crew you have not had any intercourse for recreation. There is a lot of pent up energy and frustration. You would use the opportunity to blow off steam.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m in a monogamous relationship with a big, beautiful woman.” Jim’s hand smacked the bulkhead. “And she can hear you, Spock.” Jim gently caressed the wall. “Don’t listen to him, my precious. I only need you.”

Spock stared at Jim petting the wall before he finally gave a soft smirk. “I am pleased at your return.”

“Good to be back. I can’t wait to put on some clothes and take a long, hot shower… And not necessarily in that order.” Jim watched Spock leave before he leaned against the wall and wrapped his arms around himself, trying not to cry from the loss he felt deep in his soul. His time in the other universe showed him something he and his Spock might never have and he mourned its loss. The connection he felt had been real. It was like finally, briefly, scratching an itch he had been reaching for his entire, lonely life. “T’hy’la…” His word was soft and full of pain. 

^.~

Jim woke in his master’s arms and snuggled against him.

“What is it?” Spock asked.

“I dreamed of the other James returning to his universe.” Jim answered.

Spock rubbed Jim’s back. “How was he?”

“Sad.” Jim answered. “He felt loss.”

Spock kissed Jim’s lips to silence him. “Ashayam.”

Jim kissed him back and rearranged his limbs so he was comfortable. “If you die, take me with you.”

“Wherever we go, we go together.” Spock answered, kissing his forehead.

“I call you master… But are you really my master?”

“You are your own man, ashayam. Surely you know this.”

“And you love me?” Jim queried.

“Of course, my James.” Spock kissed him again.

“I am yours.” Jim whispered, closing his eyes.

“And I am yours.” Spock answered back.

Jim smiled as he fell back asleep.

\--Fin


	2. Epilogue

Captain James T. Kirk startled awake and sat up in bed. Gasping for breath, he tried to calm his racing heart at the sudden panic.

“Forgive me, Captain. I did not mean to startle you.” Spock stepped into the light near the bed. “You did not answer your comm and doctor McCoy was concerned.”

“I… I was asleep.” Jim answered, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning. “What is it, Spock?”

“I regret startling you.”

Jim waved it away and kicked off the blankets. “Lights… 50%.” He wasn’t yet ready to face the full light of the room. Gingerly he got up and waddled across the room to the bathroom to go pee. “Why did Bones send you?”

Spock stood outside the bathroom door, pretending like he couldn’t hear Jim peeing into the toilet. “There has been no activity from you within the past 16 hours and he grew concerned.”

Jim flushed and washed his hands. “I’ve been sleeping.” And with that he returned to his bed.

“That is now quite obvious. But at the time he attempted to contact you and you did not answer.”

Jim sat down on the bed. “So why didn’t he come himself?”

“I volunteered.”

Jim smiled and flopped down onto his side. “Nothing to worry about. He hasn’t cleared me for duty yet.”

“Are you aware that you have a bite on the back of your neck?” Spock queried.

Jim reached back and touched the back of his neck. “Yeah.”

“The other Spock bit you.” Spock stated.

“He did more than just bite me, Spock.” Jim sighed.

“That is something modern Vulcans no longer do to their mates.”

“You mean at one time they bit each other?” Jim rolled onto his back and blinked up at Spock in the half light.

“Yes. But only their mates. The other Jim told us that his Spock was married to T’Pring.”

“And he bit me, thinking I was his Jim. So you’re saying they are mates?”

“Did he say anything?”

Jim rubbed his forehead, trying to remember everything that happened aboard the ISS Enterprise. It all blended together. 

One moment he had been shocked to find himself naked and the next he was pressed against the wall with that universe’s Spock pushing into his body. It had hurt for a few moments while his body struggled to accommodate. But the oils helped ease the way. Jim had gripped the wall, trying to control his breathing and relax his body to allow access for the Vulcan pushing into him. For a moment he had imagined it was his commander. But then some of the crew passed by and he was aware that they were out in the open. It was all very confusing and horrifying and yet… And yet the Vulcan behind him had been so familiar. Never had he imagined Spock kissing his back… Or biting. The growl had been possessive. 

“Mine.” Jim blinked and focused on the Spock standing nearby. “He said, ‘mine.’” Jim sat up against the headboard and pulled his knees to his chest, playing with the fabric of his sleep pants as it stretched over his knee caps. “And then he finished and dragged me off to his cabin where he let me recover before he took me again.” Jim’s semen had been left on the wall in the middle of the hallway outside the transporter room as if it was perfectly normal thing to do. It had been pulled from him by an expert Vulcan hand. His eyes had focused on it as he was pulled down the hallway. “After that he melded with me and was surprised to discover that I wasn’t who he thought I was.”

“Was he angry?”

“Confused. Horrified… Panicked. He thought his beloved James was still in danger. I helped him realized that if I was there with him then his James would be here with you.” Jim stared at Spock in the dim light. “I told him that if his James was here, then he was safe. Where I was… Wasn’t safe.”

Spock took a step closer to the bed. “What was it like?”

“Everyone was armed and ready to kill to advance to their next position. Your counterpart killed Captain Pike, apparently. And there I was… Naked. No way to protect myself except my own wits. The other James had a dagger but he lost it on Vulcan. Naked… Unarmed… Surrounded by crew who all wanted to either kill me or bed me. And they didn’t think I was worth anything. I was just a bed slave… A piece of property to be given to the strongest among them. I wasn’t a human being with hopes and dreams. I was a thing. And I belonged to that universe’s Spock. But to be fair he killed Pike for the captain’s chair… Not for the bed slave. I was told that it took Spock a long time to actually start using his bed slave.”

“I cannot imagine becoming a piece of property.”

“But they were T’hy’la. Old Spock told me. That’s why Spock worked so hard to get his James back. It started as master and slave and became… T’hy’la.” Jim stretched out his legs. “They found a way to love each other in that horrible universe. The only thing they can trust is each other. And even that isn’t perfect. Their Old Spock told me that he had to kill his Jim Kirk when he attempted to become Emperor.”

“You are back now.”

“You won’t kill me if I ever try to become an emperor… Right?”

Spock gave a soft chuckle and stepped up to the edge of the bed.

Jim reached up and took Spock’s hand, squeezing it gently. “But if ever do something so horrible… I’d want it to be you who stops me.”

Spock squeezed his hand back. “You are not like that. I do not believe you have that in you.”

“But how do you know?” Jim blinked up at Spock.

“I trust you. And I will be there to remind you when you are wrong.”

“That might be a little annoying now that I think about it.” Jim giggled softly to himself. Gently he tugged at Spock’s hand, attempting to get the Vulcan to sit.

Spock sat on the edge of the bed.

“Are you jealous?”

“Jealousy would be illogical.” Spock automatically answered.

“I mean about what he did to me.”

“It is still illogical.”

“Even if I enjoyed it?”

“You enjoyed being treated as a possession?” Spock cocked his head to the side.

“Not that part.”

Spock took a deep breath and pulled away. “You have been with others. I know this.”

“But never with you.” Jim answered and bit his lips, finding he had implied too much. “Or someone like you. And not since we started our deep space mission.”

They were silent for a long time, listening to the air circulating and the constant low hum of the engines.

“Are we good?” Jim asked.

“Define ‘good.’” Spock responded.

“I mean together… Are we good? As whatever we are…”

“T’hy’la…” Spock breathed the word.

“That. That word. That idea. Is that… Good?”

“Yes.” Spock barely whispered. “Do you know what it means?”

“It means we’re friends. Although right now we aren’t the best of best friends. But we have time for that. I mean I care about you just as much as I care about Bones and he’s someone I would consider to be one of my best friend. I guess I have two best friends.”

“What else?” Spock prompted.

“Brothers… Like brothers in arms, shield brothers, that sort of thing. I imagine holding a phaser, standing back to back with you, and knowing we can face anything together. I trust that you have my back and I have yours. We’re stronger together. If there’s something that needs to be done I know I can count on you the way I count on myself. It’s like we’re an extension of each other.”

Spock smirked softly at that assessment. “That is true. Anything else?”

“Lovers.” Jim bit his lips. “We aren’t there yet. I do love you. I don’t know if you love me or not. There’s platonic love… And erotic love. There’s other kinds of love…” Jim trailed off. “Sorry… It’s not my strong point. I’ve been with many people, but I don’t know if I ever loved any of them. I love you. I love Bones. I love our crew… Some of them are more like family, you know? So what makes T’hy’la so different? I think Bones fits all the same criteria.”

“You do act like a married couple at times.” Spock observed.

“Yeah, but I would never sleep with him.” Jim chuckled softly.

“Time. What we have will develop with time. I imagine our counterparts in that brutal universe reached it quicker because they had more at stake and needed it to survive. It took Ambassador Spock over 15 years to realize that James Kirk was his T’hy’la and by that time they had gone their separate ways. Right now we both know what we will become. If it is your desire to rush it…”

Jim took Spock’s hand again and squeezed it. “No… No, I don’t want to rush into this. I just want to know if it’s actually there… And if you want this as much as I do.”

Spock nodded once and squeezed Jim’s hand back. “You are touching my hand.”

Jim gave a naughty smirk. “I know. And you’re not telling me to stop.”

“I would never tell you to stop… Unless it was at an inappropriate moment.”

“You mean in the middle of battle? Or while your dad is watching?”

“That would be inappropriate.” Spock confirmed.

Jim leaned forward and lightly kissed the edge of Spock’s lips before shyly pulling away. “I suppose I should get up and face the day… Or see Bones so he knows I’m alive and doesn’t send more crew to check up on me.”

Spock stood up and pulled his hands behind his back. “Jim… I find it comforting that I have someone such as you to share my life with. No matter what we face, we face it together. That is what it means to be T’hy’la. We are never alone because we will always have each other.”

“That’s comforting to me too.” Jim smiled up at him.

“Also… I must admit. I had a moment of weakness and kissed him back.”

“What?”

“The other Jim. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and for a moment I reciprocated his gesture.”

“You kissed the other me?”

“You ‘fucked’ the other me.” Spock pointed out.

Jim stared up at him, his mouth open in surprise. It took him several moments to reboot his thought process. “Was he any good?”

“He has room for improvement.” Spock remarked.

“So he wasn’t very good…”

“I am sure he will improve with time and experience.”

Jim giggled softly to himself.

“I can appreciate that my version of James Kirk is not a bed slave.”

“I could be if you really wanted…”

“That will not be necessary.” Spock made a face.

“Just lay around in your cabin all day… Naked.”

“You are the captain.”

“Then I can sprawl in the captain’s chair… Naked.” Jim mused.

“Captain…” Spock began.

Jim stood up and kissed his cheek. “I’m just kidding. I know that no one wants to see my naked ass on the captain’s chair.” Jim shook said ass on the way to the bathroom. As he reached the doorway he turned around to face Spock again. “Dinner and chess tonight after your shift?”

Spock nodded. “That will be acceptable.”

“It’s a date.” Jim winked at him. “Your cabin or mine?”

“Yours.” Spock answered as he stepped up into Jim’s personal space. With an awkward, shy kiss to Jim’s forehead he was out the door and gone.

Jim stared at the door Spock had exited through and smiled. Rubbing the spot where Spock’s lips had touched him, he entered the bathroom to take his shower. 

\--Fin (and this time I mean it!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PPS... Spell check does not like the word "phaser."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an Alanis Morissette song.
> 
> P.S. Should I do an epilogue to deal with the other Spock/Jim? Do I even have to ask? I do have something brewing in my head.


End file.
